Verschwundenes Glück
by sallita
Summary: Lily Evans hat nach der Schule endlich eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin begonnen. Sie führt - wie sie denkt - ein schönes Leben und weiß ganz genau wie es ablaufen soll. Doch unerwarteter Besuch von James Potter bringt ihre Pläne durcheinander.  ÜBERARBEITET
1. Prolog

**Titel**: Verschwundenes Glück

**Weitere Teile**: Shinseki no Kokoro – die verwandte Seele und Comprendo

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Protagonisten**: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black

**Kapitel**: Prolog + 11 Kapitel + Epilog

**Wörter**: 17787 (ungefähr)

**Handlung**: Lily Evans beginnt direkt nach ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts eine Ausbildung. Sie will Heilerin werden. Der Beruf ist wie geschaffen für sie bis sie James Potter wieder trifft und ihr gesamtes Leben wieder einmal auf den Kopf gestellt wird.

Prolog

Es war doch eigentlich klar. Wirklich klar. Was hatte sie Merlin denn getan, dass sie so sehr bestraft wurde? Lily Evans wollte doch nur ihre Ausbildung im St. Mungo machen und eine der besten Heilerinnen werden, die die Welt gesehen hatte. Der Krieg hatte bereits zu viele Menschen verletzt und aus dem Leben gerissen, also wollte sie etwas dagegen tun und helfen. Es lief alles so gut während ihrer Ausbildung, bis zu diesem bestimmten Tag, da sollte sich alles verändern.

Sie hatte zwei beste Freunde, mit denen sie zusammen lebte. Ihren Eltern waren während ihres 4. Schuljahres gestorben. Ihre Schwester ignorierte sie nur noch und sie hatte ihre Ruhe. Jedoch wollte ihr das jemand von Oben nicht gönnen, denn sie bekam im Mungo Besuch.

Lily Evans sollte James Potter wieder treffen und nichts würde je wieder so laufen, wie es vorher war.


	2. Normal, oder?

**Titel**: Verschwundenes Glück

**Weitere Teile**: Shinseki no Kokoro – die verwandte Seele und Comprendo

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Protagonisten**: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black

**Kapitel**: Prolog + 11 Kapitel + Epilog

**Wörter**: 17787 (ungefähr)

**Handlung**: Lily Evans beginnt direkt nach ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts eine Ausbildung. Sie will Heilerin werden. Der Beruf ist wie geschaffen für sie bis sie James Potter wieder trifft und ihr gesamtes Leben wieder einmal auf den Kopf gestellt wird.

Normal, oder?

Schon wieder ein Todesserangriff. Wann hörte das denn endlich auf? Mindestens ein Mal in der Woche wurden Verletzte hergebracht. Egal ob Auroren, Passanten, Helfer oder aber Muggel. Selbst vor Muggeln wurde nicht mehr halt gemacht. Niemand unterschied mehr zwischen Magiern und Hexen oder Nichtmagiern. Es litten alle gleich. Jedoch setzte mein Herz jedes Mal für wenige Augenblicke aus, wenn ich mitbekam, dass Muggel eingeliefert wurden.

Ich hatte ausgiebig mit meinen Eltern über den Krieg geredet und ihnen auch geraten das Land zu verlassen und unter einen neuen Identität ein besseres und schöneres Leben zu führen, doch jedes Mal hatte es in einem lauten Streit zwischen meinem Vater und mir geendet. Doch diese Streitgespräche hörten irgendwann auf, genau wie der Herzschlag meiner Eltern. Ich vermied damals jedoch diese Themen, wenn meine Schwester Petunia in der Nähe war. Seit ich meinen Brief bekommen hatte vor sieben Jahren, konnte sie mich nicht einmal mehr angucken ohne mich zu beleidigen. Ich war in ihren Augen eine Missgeburt, nichts Wert und sie erzählte überall wo sie neu war, dass sie ein Einzelkind war und überhaupt keine Schwester hatte. Am Anfang hatte es mich wirklich verletzt und ich hatte es stillschweigend hingenommen, doch ich hatte mich über die Jahre verändert. Aus der kleinen, schüchternen Lily Evans war eine selbstbewusste junge Frau geworden, die wusste worauf sie stolz sein konnte.

Damals waren wir alle ein wenig schockiert, doch langsam verwandelte sich der Schock in Freude, bei allen nur meiner Schwester nicht. An diesem Tag hatte ich sie das letzte Mal lächeln, bzw. mich anlächelnd gesehen.

Ich konnte es wirklich kaum erwarten endlich an diese Schule namens „Hogwarts – Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei" zu gehen. Ja, meine Schulzeit war schon herrlich gewesen. Nach zaghaften Versuchen mich mit jemandem anzufreunden, schaffte ich es wirklich nach den ersten Wochen Freunde zu finden, Freunde fürs Leben. Mit jedem kam ich gut klar und hatte auch keine Feinde außer den Slytherins, die jeden, der nicht in ihrem Haus war, schikanierten. Meine beste Freundin und ich arbeiten bis heute zusammen und teilen uns mit unserem gemeinsamen besten Freund eine Wohnung. Klingt vielleicht alles schön und problemlos, doch natürlich gibt es auch schlimme Momente in meinem Leben. Der Tod meiner Eltern. Todesser hatten sie eines Nachts eiskalt ermordet. Das ist auch einer der Gründe warum ich Heilerin werden wollte. Niemand sollte mehr so leiden. Vielleicht hätte jemand meinen Eltern helfen können, wenn es genügend Heiler gegeben hätte zu der Zeit. Ich war in meinem vierten Schuljahr als ich die Nachricht bekam und distanzierte mich eine ganze Weile von allem und jedem. Doch ich schaffte es diese schreckliche Zeit zu überstehen, dank meinen Freunden.

Ich war immer Jahrgangsbeste gewesen. Es gab niemanden, der auch nur annähernd an meine Noten kam und darauf war ich auch wirklich stolz. Ich bin keine Angeberin oder so! Versteht es nicht falsch. Doch ich wusste, dass ich gut war und konnte deswegen Stolz auf mich sein. Natürlich hatte ich auch einige Verabredungen während meiner Schulzeit und war auch mit einigen Jungs öfters ausgegangen, doch ich konnte keinen von ihnen mit dem Wort ‚gemeinsame Zukunft' in Verbindung bringen. Ich mochte diese Jungs wirklich, doch von Liebe war nie die Rede. Einer meiner Mitschüler hatte mich sogar meine letzten 2 Schuljahre praktisch jeden Tag um ein Date gebeten, doch ich hatte immer abgelehnt. Erst freundlich und dann unfreundlich, gar schon grausam.

Und so war ich vor wenigen Monaten als Jahrgangsbeste und Schülersprecherin aus Hogwarts gegangen und hatte angefangen mit bewerben.

Nun, fangen wir mal meine Geschichte an. Die Vorgeschichte kennt ihr nun. Jetzt kommt der Hauptteil.

„EVANS!"

Erschrocken fuhr ich von meinem Stuhl hoch und sah auf die große Uhr, die an der Wand im Pausenraum hing. Oh nein! Ich war zu spät.

‚Mist, ich bin eine Viertelstunde zu spät', fluchte ich innerlich und riss die Tür auf und rannte fast in meine Ausbilderin rein. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

„Evans, Sie sind zu spät dran, morgen haben sie eine Viertelstunde weniger Pause, haben wir uns verstanden?", machte sie mich nun runter.

„Ja Mrs. Jeffry", antwortete ich brav und wollte gerade an ihr vorbei treten, als sie mich zurück hielt.

„Sie gehen nun in Zimmer 433. Dort liegt eine Frau, die einem Todesfluch knapp entkam und dadurch eine Schnittwunde am Arm hat. Sie treffen dort auf Heilerin Smith, sie wird Ihnen sagen, was Sie zu tun haben. Danach gehen Sie in das Zimmer nebenan, 434. Dort liegen zwei Auroren, die unter dem Cruciatus gefoltert wurden. Sie müssen ihnen bloß die Tränke geben, die auf ihren Nachttischen stehen. Wenn Sie dort fertig sind, gehen Sie einen Stock tiefer, Ms. Kleaper um Ihnen die Berichte zu geben, die sie heute noch schreiben müssen. Alles klar?", ihre Stimme ließ einfach keinen Widerspruch zu und ich wagte es auch überhaupt nicht meinen Mund zu öffnen. Wenn ich auch nur ansetzen würde zu sprechen, würde ich die nächste Woche überhaupt keine Pause mehr bekommen.

„Gut, dann machen Sie bitte schnell, wer weiß wie viele Verletzte wir heute noch bekommen heute.", und damit schritt sie in den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Nie würde ich mich auch nur beschweren, weil ich die jenige war, die durch das gesamte Krankenhaus rennen musste. Mir machte meine Arbeit wirklich Spaß und deswegen machte ich mich auch direkt auf den Weg.

„Morgen Mrs. Meyer, wie geht es Ihnen?", begrüßte ich meine Patientin mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Eine Frau im mittleren Alter lag einem Bett, das am Fenster stand und lächelte mir freundlich zurück. Neben ihrem Bett stand eine weitere Heilerin, die zwar alt war, doch immer noch auf zack.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte meine Visite auf dem Stockwerk fertig und konnte mich auf den Weg zu meiner besten Freundin machen. Marie Kleaper.

Summend machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten und fand mich auch direkt in einer Umarmung, als ich ankam.

„So viel los?", Marie sah nicht glücklich auch. Als wir uns drei Stunden vorher das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, wirkte sie fit und voller Tatendrang. Doch nun hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie einfach nur noch ins Bett wollte.

„Heute ist hier die Hölle los. Wir kriegen es nicht hin ein Gegengift für einen Patienten und deswegen bangen wir um sein Leben. Dann ist da noch der Schlaftrank, der uns missglückt ist und nun schläft die arme Frau schon seit zwei Tagen und…", plapperte sie drauf los bis ich ihr den Mund zu hielt. Ihr Tag musste wirklich schrecklich sein.

„Komm mal wieder runter, du schaffst das, du hast doch immer alles geschafft. In Zaubertränke warst du sogar noch besser als ich, also mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich hol dich ab wenn meine Schicht vorbei ist. Okay? Ich brauch nun die Berichte oder ich hab gar keine Pause mehr in meinem Leben.", erklärte ich nun meiner Freundin, die mir die Berichte in die Hand drückte. Marie sah nun wieder bestärkt aus und so konnte ich guten Gewissens wieder auf meine Station verschwinden.

Zu meinem Glück hatte ich keine Probleme mit Aufsätzen schreiben, geschweige denn solchen Berichten. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde und ich war so gut wie fertig, als plötzlich ein hoher Ton zu hören war.

Ich wusste genau was das zu bedeuten hatte:

Todesserangriff und es mussten alle Heiler helfen.

Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf, rannte zu den Heilern, die sich auf dem Gang getroffen hatten und bekam zum Glück noch einmal alles im schnell Durchlauf gesagt.

„Wir bekommen rund zehn Auroren, zwölf Muggel und zwanzig Zauberer und Hexen. Die Auroren haben teilweise Azubis mitgenommen, also haben wir hier vier ausgebildete Auroren und sechs Azubis. Die Muggel und Zauberer kommen größtenteils auf die anderen Stationen und wir haben hier die schweren Fälle. Da wir nicht genug Heiler sind, muss jeder von uns einen Patienten übernehmen, das gilt auch für dich Lily, du schaffst das, du bist schlau und falls du Fragen hast, wende dich an uns.", sprach einer der Oberheiler und alle nickten verstehend.

Dann ging es auch schon los. Man hörte mehrere ‚plopps' und alle begaben sich in eines der Behandlungszimmer. Die Verletzten wurden immer durch Portschlüssel in die Zimmer gebracht, da apparieren meistens zu gefährlich war wegen den Verletzungen.

Ich wurde Zimmer 430 zugewiesen und nachdem ich mich kurz gesammelt hatte und mir noch den Kurzbericht zu meinem Patienten angeschaut hatte, ging ich hinein. Ich bekam einen Patienten, der Ohnmächtig wurde nachdem er von dem Imperio und Cruciatus getroffen wurde und damit gequält wurde. Mindestens zwanzigmal bekam er ihn ab und zu meinem großen Wunder, hatte er es überlebt. Niemand mit gesundem Menschenverstand und gesundem Körper konnte es ohne bleibende Schäden oder gar ohne zu sterben überleben. Doch mein Patient war anscheinend etwas Besonderes.

Ein Auror und ein Helfer vom standen an dem Bett ganz hinten des Zimmers. Mutig ging ich auf sie zu, doch hatte ich Angst vordem was mich dort erwarten würde.

„Guten Tag die Herren. Ich bin Heilerin…-", begann ich, doch unterbrach mich selbst, als ich sah wer dort vor mir im Bett lag und die Augen geschlossen hielt.

‚James.', fuhr es mir durch den Kopf.


	3. Unwahr

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Vor mir lag James. James Henry Potter. Ein Schock durchfuhr mich und ich musste mich beherrschen, um nicht die Arme um meinen Körper zu schlingen.

_Wieso denn gerade er?__ – _fuhr es mir durch den Kopf und Erinnerungen, die ich lange verdrängt hatte, kamen mir wieder in den Sinn.

Vor meinem inneren Auge kamen die verschiedensten Bilder, doch ich holte mich zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Immerhin war er nun von mir abhängig. Ich war seine Heilerin – egal ob in der Ausbildung oder nicht – und er war mein Patient, der meine Hilfe benötigte. Ich musste ihm helfen, wenn er starb würde ich mir wohl ein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen müssen und damit konnte ich nun wirklich nicht leben.

„Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte den Raum zu verlassen.", die Beiden Männer drehten sich zu mir um. Ich war selbst überrascht wie viel Kraft ich in meine Stimme stecken konnte in diesem Augenblick. „Ich muss meinen Patienten behandeln.", mein Blick ließ ich vom Helfer zum anderen Auroren gleiten und stockte. Pechschwarz.

Pechschwarze Augen blickten in meine Grünen und ein weiterer Schock durchfuhr meinen Körper.

„Sirius!" – „Lily!", unsere Worten vermischten sich und wir starrten einander an. Mein bester Freund stand vor mir und wirkte auch noch gelassen während sein bester Freund schwer verletzt im Krankenbett lag.

„Sirius, was ist passiert?", mein strenger Ton war verschwunden. Ich hatte nur noch Augen für Sirius und begutachtete ihn von Oben bis Unten. „Wie geht es dir? Bist du verletzt? Soll ich dir einen Heiler holen oder sonst jemanden rufen, der dich mal durchcheckt? Kann-", seine Hand auf meinem Mund stoppte mich und holte mich auf den Boden zurück.

„Lils, atme erstmal durch. Zu deinen Fragen: Wir haben einen anonymen Hinweis auf ein Todesserversteck bekommen und sind in eine Falle getappt. Hunderte von Todessern. Du siehst ja selbst wie das ausgegangen ist. Mir geht es verhältnismäßig gut. Nur ein paar Schrammen. Ich brauche keinen Heiler oder sonst jemanden. Und deine letzte Frage kann ich leider nicht beantworten.", es tat mir gut, dass mir der Mund zugehalten wurde und ich einige Sekunden hatte um mit der Situation zu Recht zu kommen.

Bis auf den Namen hatte ich alles auf dem Krankenblatt gelesen und nun war ich selbst Schuld, dass es mich traf wie ein Schlag James und Sirius hier zu sehen.

Sirius lächelte mich charmant wie eh und je an, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nie würde er verstehen, dass ich darauf nicht ansprang. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und dankte Merlin, dass er es überlebt hatte. Wenn er in diesem Bett liegen würde, hätte ich es wohl nicht geschafft ihn zu behandeln.

„So und nun raus mit euch.", die Höflichkeit war vergessen. James brauchte mich nun dringender als irgendwelche Höflichkeitsfloskeln und so schob ich Sirius durch den Raum in Richtung Tür. Der Helfer hatte es bereits von selbst verstanden und hatte die Flucht ergriffen.

„Aber tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und lass ihn am Leben. Alle anderen sind Nieten in diesem Laden und ich habe den perfekten Partner.", mein Lächeln sah Sirius nicht mehr, da ich die Tür zugedrückt hatte.

_Dann wollen wir mal Lily Evans! Zeig was du kannst._ – ich atmete tief durch und trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf das Bett zu. Potter sah wirklich schrecklich aus. Überall hatte er Schrammen, seine Kleider waren zerrissen und Blut klebte an seinem Körper. Ich wollte nicht wissen, ob es sein eigenes war oder das von Anderen. Es zählte nur seine Gesundheit im Moment.

Mit dem Diagnosezauber fing sie an, prüfte jedoch seinen Körper auf Muggelart nochmals. Sie vertraute der Magie, doch sie wollte sich lieber mit ihren eigenen Augen überzeugen.

„So Potter, du hast paar gebrochene Rippen von den Flüchen und Schrammen hast du auch reichlich, doch zu deinem Glück keine Hirnschäden. Wundert mich ehrlich wie du das geschafft hast. Grenzt wirklich an ein wunder. Wie immer hast du Glück, genau wie damals in der Schule beim Quidditch. So oft warst du zu Boden gestürzt und hattest sich alles Mögliche gebrochen, doch trotzdem immer ein Grinsen im Gesicht, mit dem du schon so einige Mädchen zur Ohnmacht getrieben hast.", sprach ich eher zu mir als zu James.

Mit meinem Bericht in der Hand stand ich schon an der Tür als ich etwas hörte.

Aus Gewohnheit drehte ich mich blitzschnell um und sah auch sofort von wo die Geräusche herkamen. James hatte sich in seinem Bett bewegt und seinen Mund geöffnet.

Merlin, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Potter bekam möglicherweise sein Bewusstsein wieder.

Mit zwei großen Schritten stand ich an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand.

Es sah aus, als würde er mit etwas oder jemandem kämpfen und ich hockte mich hin.

_Los Potter, du schaffst das! – _ich biss mir auf die Lippe und starrte ihn an, bis er schließlich seine Augen öffnete und einige Momente blinzelte. Seine Augen brauchte einige Zeit um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

Als er mich erblickte, zuckte er zusammen und ich entschuldigte mich hastig.

„Evans? Ich wusste ja immer schon, dass du auf mich stehst und es nicht zugeben willst, doch an meinem Bett zu knien und meine Hand zu halten, ist ein wenig übertrieben", normalerweise würde ich ihn anfahren, aufspringen und ihm hitzig irgendwas an den Kopf werfen. Doch ich überraschte mich selbst mit meiner Reaktion.

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf und schien ihn ebenfalls schockiert zu haben.

„Geht es dir gut? Du bist doch Lily Evans, oder?", fast hätte ich noch mal angefangen zu lachen, doch ich ging nicht darauf ein, sondern erhob mich.

„Willkommen im St. Mungo, Potter. Ich bin – wie das Schicksal es will – deine Heilerin und werde versuchen dich wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen. Du bist sowieso ein medizinisches Wunder. Niemand hätte solche Folterattacken ohne bleibende Schäden überlebt und du sitzt schon in deinem Bett und kommentierst blöd.", ich konnte mir diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, doch ihn schien es zu bestätigen, dass ich wirklich Lily Evans war.

„Du bist also nur für mich da, richtig?", seine haselnussbraunen Augen blickten mich an und ich merkte wohl zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, was für eine Wärme, Geborgenheit und Freundlichkeit sie ausstrahlten.

Außer Nicken konnte ich nichts und entdeckte auch direkt danach sein spitzbübisches Grinsen. DAS konnte nichts werden.

„Dann bring mir doch bitte etwas Vernünftiges zum Essen. Ich hab außer den paar Brötchen heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen und glaube, dass ich gleich wieder ohnmächtig werde, wenn ich nichts zwischen die Zähne bekomme.", er war immer noch der Selbe. Einfach unverbesserlich.

Gerade wollte ich zum Kontern ansetzen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine Furie – anders kann ich sie nicht bezeichnen – sich auf James schmiss.

„Oh Pupselchen ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich habe eben von Sirilein erfahren, dass du hier liegst. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich die Letzte bin, die es erfahren hat und deine Freunde mögen mich anscheinend auch nicht. Oh Pupselchen sag doch was!", plapperte sie los in einem fast schon schrillen Ton.

Von der Überraschung erholt, strich ich meine Kittel glatt, räusperte mich und setzte wieder eine ernste Miene auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber Mr. Potter wird Ihnen nicht antworten können, da Sie Ihn gerade erdrücken mit ihrem Pferdegriff.", ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass diese Frau mich mit ihrem Blick umbringen würde.

„Ich bitte Sie außerdem das Zimmer zu verlassen, da Mr. Potter Ruhe braucht und Stress wirklich nicht gebrauchen kann.", ich wies auf die Tür und spätestens in dem Moment hasste sie mich.

Schnaubend erhob sie sich, jedoch nicht ohne ihre Lippen auf James' zu pressen, stolzierte sie aus dem Raum und knallte geräuschvoll die Tür zu.

„Und das war wer, Potter?", ich starrte immer noch auf die Tür und bemerkte nur den Ton seiner Stimme als er mir antwortete.

„Das war meine Verlobte, Lily.", Trauer, Enttäuschung, Schmerz und Sehnsucht plagten seine Stimme.


	4. Anders als erwartet

**Titel**: Verschwundenes Glück

**Weitere Teile**: Shinseki no Kokoro – die verwandte Seele und Comprendo

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Protagonisten**: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black

**Kapitel**: Prolog + 11 Kapitel + Epilog

**Wörter**: 17787 (ungefähr)

**Handlung:** Lily Evans beginnt direkt nach ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts eine Ausbildung. Sie will Heilerin werden. Der Beruf ist wie geschaffen für sie bis sie James Potter wieder trifft und ihr gesamtes Leben wieder einmal auf den Kopf gestellt wird.

Anders als erwartet

„Bitte? Das war deine Verlobte?", ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Nie und nimmer war James Potter verlobt. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein. Seit wann hatte er denn ein Interesse an solchen Personen? Sie war so…. anstrengend. Ja, ich fand, dass anstrengend das richtige Wort für sie war.

Aber wieso hatte ich davon nichts gewusst? Warum musste es denn so rauskommen? Sirius konnte ich überhaupt keine Schuld daran geben. Zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung hatte ich ihm ausdrücklich verboten die Wörter ‚Potter' und ‚James' nicht in meiner Gegenwart zu benutzen. Demnach konnte ich mich bei ihm nicht beschweren.

Ich war selbst Schuld daran. Warum konnte ich auch während der Schulzeit nicht einfach einmal über meinen Schatten springen und mit ihm ausgehen. Es wäre so oder so nie etwas geworden, aber womöglich wären wir Freunde oder ähnliches geworden.

Mein Blick galt endlich ihm und ich sah, dass er mich anlächelte. Wie konnte er in diesem Augenblick auch noch freundlich und nicht gehässig Lächeln?

Ich merkte, dass er mich nicht erst gerade angeblickt hatte, sondern schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte. Wieso musste ich auch noch rot anlaufen? Warum? Das konnte ich einfach nicht verstehen. Eigentlich sollte ich mich doch für ihn freuen, doch warum tat ich es denn dann nicht? Warum wollte ich diese Kuh aus seinem Leben schießen?

„Ja, du hast richtig verstanden. Cameron und ich sind schon ziemlich lange verlobt. Wie lange kann ich dir nun wirklich nicht sagen. Aber kennen tun wir uns schon seit zwei Jahren. Nur es wundert mich, dass Pad dir nichts dazu erzählt hat.", seine Stirn hatte leichte Falten angenommen und ich merkte, dass ich noch mehr einer Tomate glich. Ich konnte ihm wohl schlecht erklären, dass ich Sirius verboten hatte mir etwas über ihn zu erzählen.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten? Ihr wohnt doch noch zusammen, oder?", er schien wirklich besorgt zu sein, weswegen ich ihn schnell beruhigte.

„Alles in Ordnung. Gestritten haben wir uns nicht und wohnen tun wir immer noch zusammen mit Marie.", ich wich dem Thema warum ich nichts wusste aus und blickte stur an die weiße Wand. Inständig hoffte ich, dass er nicht nachhacken würde, doch in dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Prongs, du solltest echt was gegen Cameron tun. Die wollte mich gerade umbringen da draußen! Kommt sie auf ihren nuttigen Schuhen angetippelt und war bereits drauf und dran mich anzuspringen. Und das mein ich nicht auf die schöne Art und Weise. Hab ich halt vergessen ihr bescheid zu sagen. Kann ja mal passieren.", Sirius hatte anscheinend keine Hemmungen über James' Verlobte herzuziehen und James schien es auch nicht weiter zu stören.

„Sie sollte man irgendwo einweisen!", er hatte sich einen Stuhl geschnappt, sich hingesetzt und mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen. „Erst sieht die Alte einen Hund und einen Hirsch bei euch im Garten. Dann ist sie fest davon überzeugt, dass ein Werwolf im Wald nebenan verschwunden ist.", ohne Sirius anzugucken, wusste ich, dass er breit grinste.

„Ihr habt ihr nicht erzählt was ihr seid?", ich konnte es nicht fassen. Cameron hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung, dass ihr Freund ein Animagus war.

Die Beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern und ich wusste, dass für sie das Thema erledigt war. Auf Streit war ich nicht aus, also ließ ich es und wollte mich auch schon erheben.

„Lils, bleib doch einen Moment sitzen. Du läufst den gesamten Tag durch die Gegend oder schreibst irgendwelche Berichte. Da tun die diese fünf Minuten sitzen sicherlich gut.", Sirius hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen und einen Kuss in meinem Nacken gelassen. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper.

„Ist ja schon gut. Danke.", ich war nicht eingemuckelt, denn ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Auf die paar Minuten kam es nun auch nicht mehr an.

James schien uns beobachtet zu haben, denn er lachte leicht los, stoppte dann jedoch, da seine Schmerzen wohl zu stark geworden waren.

„Ihr wärt schon ein schönes Paar.", meinte er leicht lächelnd. Ich glich nun vollends einer Tomate und Sirius hatte nur ein Fragezeichen im Gesicht stehen.

„Träum weiter.", war mein Kommentar darauf und ich erhob mich. „Die Tränke nimmst du am Besten sofort, damit die Schmerzen nicht zu stark werden und ich komme nachher noch mal vorbei und schau nach dir.", ich deutete auf einige Fläschchen, die auf seinem Tisch standen und wandte mich dann auch schon zum Gehen.

„Sirius, vergiss nicht, dass du heute dran bist mit kochen. Aber Nudeln kannst du dir direkte aus dem Kopf schlagen. Die machst du immer.", ich drückte meinem besten Freund, der ziemlich beleidigt schien, einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Mrs. Jeffrey würde mich wohl ein Leben lang Berichte schreiben lassen. Ich war viel zu spät dran.

„Evans!", sie konnte einfach nur Gedanken lesen. Anders konnte ich es nicht erklären.

„Entschuldigung, Mrs. Jeffrey. Die Untersuchung und Behandlung hat ein wenig länger gedauert als erwartet. Ich werde die Berichte fertig schreiben und dann die Testergebnisse von Mr. Potter abholen gehen.", bevor sie auch nur irgendwas erwidern konnte, war ich auch schon verschwunden und schrieb die Berichte fertig.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich war auch schon bei meiner Freundin, die ziemlich hibbelig wirkte.

„Lily!", sie hatte es also schon mitbekommen. „Stimmt es, dass James bei euch auf der Station liegt?"

„Ich habe sogar das Vergnügen mich als seine Heilerin vorzustellen.", war meine patzige Antwort. „Er ist mein Patient und ich alleine darf mich um ihn und seine Wünsche kümmern. Genau deswegen muss ich auch schon wieder los. Er braucht seine Medikamente.", Marie konnte erst gar keinen Satz aussprechen und ich war bereits mit den Ergebnissen verschwunden.

_Er hat eine Lebensmittelvergiftung? _– Auf dem Weg nach Oben hatte ich mir die Ergebnisse genauer angeschaut und stutzte darüber. Die Vergiftung war bereits vor dem Todesserangriff vorhanden gewesen.

Gespannt blätterte ich weiter und entdeckte einen kleinen gefalteten Zettel zwischen den Blättern.

Interessiert klappte ich ihn auf und las eine bekannte, schöne Handschrift.

_Ich hoffe, dass du Sirius gesagt hast, dass er keine Nudeln koc__hen soll _

Marie dachte wirklich an alles, stellte ich fest und ging lächelnd in James' Zimmer.

Bis heute beteuere ich, dass es sich um einen Unfall gehandelt hatte, doch das würde mir sowieso keiner glauben.

Gerade in dem Moment als ich die Tür nach innen geöffnet hatte, stand James' Verlobte hinter dieser Tür und bekam sie direkt an den Kopf gehauen.

„Verzeihen Sie, das war wirklich keine Absicht.", ich wollte wirklich, dass es ehrlich rüber kam, aber meine Stimme hatte nicht vorgehabt mit zu spielen.

„Zu Ihrem Glück ist nichts passiert. Aber ich schwöre Ihnen bei Merlin, dass ich Sie fertig machen werde, wenn bei meinem Verlobten irgendwas falsch gemacht wird.", sie schien mir wirklich zu drohen, doch ich lächelte sie bittersüß an.

„Zum Glück weiß ich, was Mr. Potter braucht und das sind ganz gewiss nicht Sie in diesem Moment. Verlassen Sie doch bitte den Raum und gehen Sie am Besten nach Hause. Hier können Sie wirklich niemandem helfen, der gesund werden möchte.", für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es wirklich so aus, als würde sie mich anspringen wollen und mir meine Augen auskratzen, doch dann tippelte sie auf ihren Schuhen raus.

Genervt knallte ich die Tür hinter ihr zu und James wäre fast aus dem Bett gefallen.

„Verdient, Potter.", knurrte ich ihn an, fing jedoch – auf seinen erschrockenen und belustigten Blick hin – an zu lachen.

„Lach mich auch noch aus! Als hätte ich nicht schon genügend Schmerzen.", er wirkte wie ein kleines Kind und ich musste noch mehr lachen.

Urplötzlich hielt er sich die Seite und verzog sein Gesicht schmerzverzehrt.

„James?", mit vier Schritten stand ich an seinem Bett und war für einen kleinen Augenblick überfordert, bis er anfing zu grinsen.

„Jetzt weißt du wie es ist erschreckt zu werden.", fast hätte ich ihn geboxt, doch dann fiel mir wieder ein warum er überhaupt im Krankenhaus war.

„Ach Evans, kann es immer so bleiben?", ich verstand nicht was er von mir wollte und runzelte meine Stirn ein wenig.

Er lächelte leicht und erklärte ein wenig mehr.

„Nenn mich einfach James und nicht Potter.", bat er mich leise und ich konnte nur leicht nicken, was ihn fröhlich stimmte.

Ich atmete tief durch und untersuchte ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Dieses Mal nur mit dem Diagnosezauber und nicht auf Muggelart. Das wäre einfach zu peinlich in diesem Moment.

Nachdem ich ihm seine Tränke gegeben hatte und etwas gegen seine Lebensmittelvergiftung, ging ich schweigend zur Tür. Ich öffnete sie leise und schloss sie ebenso hinter mir.

Auf dem Flur entschied ich mich allerdings um und steckte meinen Kopf nochmals ins Zimmer.

„James?", er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und nickte leicht.

„Nenn mich Lily."


End file.
